


What was sundered will be further fractured

by Demondogweed



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Eugenics, Multi, Skeksis - Freeform, Stillbirth, Urskeks, alternative universe, aor does not happen but something does, inbred nobility, inbreeding, skeklings, urlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: It all started with a young urskek and a dream of something better, better than the cruel world he lived in. That one day he would change the world.And he did, and the history was cracked into a crystal.-------------------A self-indulgent AU fic about skeksis on Thra if they could reproduce and a look into how urskek culture is falling apart.
Relationships: skekAyuk/skekEkt (Dark Crystal), skekso/skekvar/skekzok
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Forsaken child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on urskekia is not easy and it is going to get even worse for a certain SoSu.

No blood was as sacred as the blood of the nobles, no light was as bright as their light and their purity.

That had been something told to SoSu since he had been small, of his elders and his ancestors who all could claim wonderous deeds and brightest of lights that guided the urskeks. Ones that united their whole planet as one.

He might have believed those stories, too. But as his number of siblings grew, as he saw his older siblings get sicker or die in wars, he lost his trust. It was not even rare to hear that his mother had had another stillborn.

His friend, ZokZah the Acolyte, told him it was that pure light that cursed them. No light that pure could exist, not in living beings. 

Even if ZokZah was an ill-bred contrarian, he had a point.

Yet, here he was. His father had asked him to join the wait for yet another sibling to their great family. SoSu had come more out of duty than want, he barely knew most of his siblings anyway. That, he supposed, was by design.

If you did not know your kin, you wouldn't mind breeding with them.

The thought alone disgusted the Acolyte. After all, no other urskek but the nobles -dared- to perform such heinous things to support a line that was doomed anyway. If ZokZah could become an acolyte, then the belief that purity was better was just a lie.

There was a slam to the chamber wall, as his father hit the wall from shock. The midwife muttered something, holding the palest thing SoSu had ever seen.  
"Tch, another one of these. And this one was so perfect otherwise" they said, looking at SoSu's father. The older urskek bared his teeth.  
"Perfect? It is an ABOMINATION, those... things can't stand the light of the Crystal. At least those with many eyes and arms can still BEHOLD the light" they snapped. SoSu rolled his eyes, looking at the child. It seemed just fine, even if light-shy.  
"Well, I will take it to be cul-"  
"No, KatLo, I will take him"

The room grew silent, even as SoSu motioned the midwife to give the baby to him. His father scoffed and his corona glowed dark.  
"SoSu, know your place. That is an abomination upon our line, you cannot-" the old urskek began, silenced by SoSu snatching the newborn from KatLo.  
"I can and I will, father. This child still lives, it has a chance to make up for its defect" SoSu stated, turning to leave heedless of the shrieks of disgust of his parents.

He would prove them wrong, he would show them purity was a false dream.

\--------------  
"Congratulations, So. You outdumbed my expectations" 

ZokZah was not known for his restraint when it came to pointing out flaws he saw. The much taller urskek paced in their shared cell, eyes nearly as icy as his own glaring at him. 

SoSu only scoffed, holding onto his brother as the newborn urskek wriggled.  
"Truly, elder Acolyte ZokZah? I rescued a child from death and you deem me foolish?" SoSu stated, grinning wryly. ZokZah let out a long sigh.  
"A child that cannot even behold the Crystal's light, looking like a wraith" he grumbled and resumed his pacing.  
"And, one unnamed on top of it! What is an urskek with no name but a ghost!"

"Thank you, then, ZokZah, for naming my kin" SoSu said, lifting the pale thing up as if to present him to the older urskek. ZokZah first blinked, then as realisation hit, he made a face.  
"Oh you dimmed star, you just did not-"  
"Behold, CelLoy. The Wraith of Darkness!"  
"You absolute drama hog..."

\------------  
SoSu sighed deeply as he watched the young urskek play. The toys were donated for the temple orphans, but they would do to let his kin focus on something else than hiding under the furniture again. The child wasn't at fault, no matter what the Elders tried to say. CelLoy was light-sensitive, but he could see, he could count and he spoke just fine. No reason to cull him for such a minor defect.

That was the rub, though, a defect. All urskeks, from the lowest menial worker to the highest Elder were to sing in one voice, be of one mind. Any deviation, any wrong word and you were dissonant.

And the Great Song did not allow dissonant chords.

"Acolyte SoSu, please come with us" said ThoOt the High Priest. SoSu barely managed to hide his sneer, his eyes scanning for ZokZah for aid. He had to think fast, any reason to- Oh, yes.

"High Priest, allow me to take my kinfolk to the nursery, he is-"   
"No, he will join you. The child is flawed, our light burns him"  
"He is not flawed, he is thriving!"  
"Acolyte, obey"

SoSu grit his teeth, taking the confused CelLoy in his arms, nuzzling him close. He focused on the anger he felt, not to shake. Not to cry out like a weakling.  
"I will not let them hurt you" he promised.

\-----------------

The cells were cramped, but luckily in low enough light that CelLoy wasn't crying. That's the last thing he needed right now, the child attracting attention to himself. Especially as their cell was full of angry looking adults. SoSu sat on the floor, his ceremonial robes hiding the pale child for now.

"They brought a number again" a gravely voice of one adult said, SoSu's gaze finding the source in an imposing figure, talking to an even taller one.  
"Yeah, and a bunch of kids again. I think they aren't giving us a trial" the reedier voiced adult said, shaking his head. The gravely adult grumbled.  
"Would the Elders truly exile us like that? And so many of us?" he asked, motioning to the cell. SoSu pushed himself farther from them. Whoever they were, they were not of the priest caste.  
"Ung, they're running out of room to put newbies in. I heard from a guard that these cells hold a total of 18 people" the reedy adult said, 'Ung' growled.  
"Twice-Nine? That's sick, Gra. There are -children- here-"  
"Do you think they care, Wound-Tender? No, they see only defective and dissonant bodies. What better number to send than nine times nine?"

SoSu spat on the floor, these yokels were fools. No Elder Priest would EVER bring heresy upon the holy numbers like this. He felt Cel peek from his robes, looking around.  
"Shh, Cel, back inside. There a bad people here" he whispered.  
"Oi? Bad peeps you say?" someone retorted, making SoSu stiffen and glare up at... some sort of temple performer.  
"What do you want, rube?" he asked, tensing his fingers. The performer only chuckled, he looked no older than the middle stage of puberty.  
"Was just curious why a noble light like you would be here, guess I found the answer" the cocky stranger said, giving a theatrical bow.  
"Name's SilSol, title's the Performer. You?"  
"Dim off"  
"Right, then, be seeing ya"

The adults weren't lying, as the day and night cycles passed, he noticed more children among the group. None were as young as CelLoy, but some were barely at apprenticeship age. One sneezed and coughed often (LachSen), another was blind without glass over its eyes (OkAc) and even the older teenagers were a mess. Nevermind the adults, some whom are of high status.

One day, they even dragged ZokZha in, roughed up and pissed off. 

The day they brought in the 18th prisoner, everyone was let out and marched to the largest Crystal chamber, barely given the chance to speak. Their punishment for being faulty and heretic? Exile.

SoSu held Cel's hand as they entered the Crystal, shaking.


	2. Chapter 1: The Great Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many a trine later, the Emperor calls his court to celebrate their success. But times are changing and a surprise is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes skekling OCs of mine.

There used to be a time when all of skeksis-kind would gather together for even the tiniest of occasions to celebrate. They would dance to podling string music and awe their subjects with their beauty.

Those days, despite the efforts of many Elders, were long gone. Aside from the likes of the Hunter, the Mariner, the Satirist and other outsiders, the younger generation was also prone to leave once they had grown old enough. Those were too numerous to name, their titles lost in a veritable sea of faces.

So it was an occasion when all skeksis from all corners of Skarith (aside from the Heretic, of course) were invited to celebrate the 970th trine of the Empire. The invitation was clear, all were to attend and celebrate.

And for once in their long existence of defiance? They did.

SkekSo couldn't be happier for once, watching the gathering of skeksis mill about the throne room. He could spot the Satirist and the Mariner, but much more important was the tall white creature lurking in a corner, away from the light. SkekCel and he had not seen each other in a long while, and skekSo was sure to drag his younger brother away for a conversation later.

He had missed the fluffball.

"Hey, watch it, fuzzy!" yipped an angry young voice, followed by a laugh from an older skeksis.  
"Hi cuz, nice to see yer still yer old self" the Far-Walker commented, petting his cousin on the head. The moss-green skeksis huffed, trying to smack the older skeksis.  
"When I'm the Emperor, I'll make you clean chamberpots" the youth huffed.  
"Keep dreaming, skekSuo. Maybe you'll get there"

Watching his son and his nephew argue made skekSo cackle a bit, he had amassed himself a lineage. One of great skeksis with merit.

And one Chamberlain and an urru, but every family had its black mounders.

According to the Scientist, it was a clear summer ninet day. Chosen long ago for that exact reason by fools who were not long for this world. So the sudden flash of lightning and the lights dying made skekSo whine.

He wasn't the only one, aside from the expected Scroll-Keeper and Ornamentalist screams, some younger skeksis whined for their parents. Suo was quick to hide behind the throne. SkekSo had to correct that bit of cowardice later.

Cel was quickly next to him, only visible thanks to his pale pelt.  
"I don't smell thunder, brother. No rain and no charred flesh" he whispered, posture defensive and nervous.

There was a snapping sound and a strange flare was lifted among the crowd. SkekScy was holding it aloft, avoiding the glares from his father, brother and sire.  
"You know we have night-vision, Scythe" Cel muttered and rubbed his eyes.  
"Yeah pops, but not in th' dark Castle ya don't" Scy chimed in, heading onward.  
"Scy, wait-"  
"Oh, chill, Clay. Just checking things out, Far-Walker an' all."

\--

Scy wound his way around the hallways with ease, nothing ever changed here. He could still pinpoint each of his old hiding spots accurately. It was not a time to be nostalgic, however. He had to find the reason why the Castle had lost power.

The purple glow in the Crystal Chamber made him pause and slowly sneak inside the room. There were figures there, at least ten if not more. Their scents were strange, skeksis but not the way Scy knew it. It was like any trace of Thra's blood, grass and wind had been removed. Or had never been there in the first place.

Most of the strangers were lying or sitting, some were sobbing openly. All but two, tall figures who conversed with each other in a language Scy had only read about. Luckily, his father had insisted on teaching him it.

"This place is dreadful, Zhahu. It -reeks- and whatever creatures live here have corrupted our writing" the taller figure said, tapping its rear paw angrily.  
"It is, indeed. But where could these heretics have gained our sacred writing?" the shorter one commented. Scy took a sniff, they smelled rather familiar but not-  
"HEY! WHAT are you RUBES doing HERE!" came the clear call of skekSuo, the young skeksis running to the chamber like he owned the place. Scy's hackles rose and he stared at the figures, some who were moving away from Suo in fear and the two who only glared at him.  
"Oh dear, it seems we have our answer. Exiled heretics and their brats" the taller figure said, their voice dripping with disgust.  
"Heretic? I'm the HEIR of the skeksis Empire, skekSuo the Herald!" the brat snapped back, tail poofed up. Scy stifled a groan, damn it, Suo.

The shorter figure (Zhahu) snarled back, lifting its hand to slap the Herald, but Scy was faster. Grabbing hold of the stranger's arm, the Far-Walker snarled a warning.  
"I dunno who YOU are, but th' brat speaks true. Yer in th' Castle of the Crystal, our turf" he snapped and pushed Zhahu farther. The taller figure scoffed, looking him up and down.  
"Another heretic? How many have the Council exiled here?" they asked, this close Scy could see why the two had felt familiar. The taller figure was almost a dead ringer for the Emperor, the other had the scruffy fur of his sire.  
"Not exiled, stranger. Born 'n' raised here, name's skekScy the Far-Walker" he stated, crossing his arms. Suo stood next to him, his remaining kitten fluff all poofed up.  
"I am...Thulun, a wrongly exiled member of the noble caste. The one you so grievously hurt is my husband, Zhahu. These others are mere heretics and rejects. It seems they breed as well" the tall one spoke, grimacing at Scy and Suo. Before Scy could respond, the click-clacking of sharp claws brought the Emperor and other Elders to the chamber. Scy bowed and moved out of his uncle's way, Suo hid behind his father.

\--

SkekSo stared at the group of strangers, the two who looked back at him like pair of mirrors. His tail lashed and he stood as tall as he could.  
"I am Emperor SkekSo of this Castle and all of Thra, and I demand you to explain your intrusion!" he barked, teeth bared and posture dominant. The strangers only glared at him. Though the one called Thulun lifted her brow at him.  
"SkekSO? Might you be half of SoSu?" they asked, leaning closer to him. Just in the range of his sceptre, should he care to give them a skeksis welcome.  
"That creature is dead, I was born from its ashes" skekSo stated proudly, already seeing the train of thought Thulun was following.  
"Oh dear, Zhahu! Our little failure has built himself an empire" they laughed, shaking their head. Like skekSo himself often did. Zhahu moved closer, heedless of the sceptre's range.  
"Oh, it is! Little SoSu, our dear rebel. Tell me, son, did the abomination you 'rescued' live long enough to-ARGH!" Zhahu began, receiving a whack from the sceptre on his beak.  
"I don't think you hear me, Zhahu of no title, I am the Emperor. Watch what you say about me and -mine-" SkekSo snapped back, grabbing hold of Zhahu's chin.  
"And for your information, father, he is just fine," he said, the negative memories of his former self becoming clearer. SkekSo forced him to look up, where skekCel was no doubt eyeing them.

Such grandstanding had left room for Thulun to attack him, but Scythe tripped her to the ground, placing a paw on her.  
"Don'tza try, granny. Hate to meet ya like this" the lilac skeksis snarked. SkekSo eyed the chamber, grinning as the usually useless courtiers were surrounding the strangers. Aside from his...ugh, parents, they had no fight in them.

Rounding the strangers up in the throne room was easy, especially with skekVar angrily herding the nobles there shadowed by skekSuo. SkekSo soon found his brother sitting next to the throne, scarred snout wrinkled.  
"You are certain they're our parents?" he whispered, SkekSo nodded.  
"I know that rotten attitude anywhere," he said, mockingly patting Cel on the head.  
"Don't worry little brother, I'll protect you"

The expected commotion was allowed long enough that everyone was accounted for and the council had gathered around him. The Chamberlain, Scythe and the urru stood together, no doubt some strange family tradition. Zok and Var were as close, with Suo and Rame hiding behind them. It was the Ritual-Master who first addressed him.  
"Sire, the truth is clear, these two non-courtiers assaulted your heir and you. Thus, I would recommend a swift punishment" he spoke, eyeing the two dark figures who still stood proud like guffles after a fart.  
"Aside from my -personal- feeling towards them" he added. Chamberlain was quick to push himself into the conversation, unrequested as it was.  
"Sire, Chamberlain agrees with Ritual-Master, punishment is due. But be merciful first, so new skeksis know why punished, hmmh?" he offered.  
"They understand what they did, Chamberlain, now and back then" SkekZok retorted.  
"New skeksis, must show kindness so they obey,hmmh?"

Regardless of his personal feelings, skekSo was still the Emperor. A position that had become far less simple with the arrival of the skeklings. Now, instead of his (mostly) loyal courtiers, he had the doubtful next generation to impress. Among them his children, who one day had to serve as his representatives outside the Castle.  
"Silence! Emperor speaks now!" the Chamberlain announced moving back to his position. SkekSo growled and stood up, glaring at his court.  
"My fellow skeksis, I am sure you all are confused by this sudden...influx of new members to our court. Do not worry, for your Empire will welcome them warmly" he spoke, first to those of Thra. His gaze turning to the newcomers with equal glaring.  
"To you, who have recently arrived, welcome! Forget about the judgements and punishments that took you here, on Thra's soil you are free from them. Of course, as long as you agree to obey our ninets old laws" he continued, pointedly looking at his parents. Who still seemed too arrogant to understand their plight.

Oh well, they would learn.

It wasn't either of them that piped up, instead, a bluish one with dark hair did.  
"Imperial Sire, I'm Nehok the...umm... babysitter, I guess. What is expected of us if we want to stay here?" they asked, bowing then. The name seemed to make the Chamberlain huff, for whatever reason. SkekSo cared little for that, instead addressing Nehok.  
"You will be given a lecture by our Scroll-Keeper and his assistants on our Empire's history, I am sure by the time he is done, you will understand better"   
"Thank you, Imperial Sire. I have a foundling who goes by the name SilSol, is he among you? I guess he goes now by Sil" the skeksis continued. SkekSo had to cover his beak not to cackle at the Chamberlain's bulging eyes.


End file.
